Redescoberta
by Lara Boger
Summary: Seu medo era de si mesmo. De sua maldição, seu sangue do qual não poderia se livrar." Iori x Kyo YAOI


**Disclaimer:** "King of Fighters" e seus personagens não me pertencem. Essa história não tem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Redescoberta.**

Noite.

O quarto estava escuro, iluminado somente pela fraca luz da lua, entrando pela fresta das janelas.

Estava calor, mas a janela permanecia fechada. Em vez da brisa comum, um ventilador refrescava um pouco o cômodo. O bairro estava ficando violento nos últimos tempos... tudo bem: eram dois lutadores, mas era melhor prevenir.

Kyo não conseguia dormir. Não por calor e nem simples insônia. Angústia era a palavra mais certa, embora não servisse para definir o que estava sentindo. Se fosse realmente angústia, estaria inquieto, mas não era o caso.

Sentia-se amuado, triste. Como se tudo o que acreditasse estivesse desmoronando. Tudo relacionado ao homem que dormia placidamente ao seu lado. Iori Yagami, seu companheiro. O homem que amava.

Amava sim, e era recíproco... quer dizer, achava que era. Durante um tempo isso havia ficado explícito. Já agora não tinham mais tanta certeza. O ruivo andava estranho, frio. Parecia estar se distanciando e Kyo tentava entender o que estava acontecendo. Será que Iori estava aborrecido? Será que tinha feito alguma coisa errada?

Yagami não era exatamente alguém fácil de se conviver. O ruivo tinha suas manias, mas era capaz de entender isso. Ele estava acostumado a viver sozinho, e assim tinha seus hábitos. Estar com alguém assim podia ser uma dura tarefa, mas havia compensações. Iori podia ser carinhoso, doce. Havia um equilíbrio em meio a todos os "poréns" que podia haver no relacionamento deles. E para Kyo era suficiente para compensar.

Mas, e agora? O que estava acontecendo? Cada dia era uma discussão diferente, por motivos cada vez menores, vindas sem aviso e nem pedidos de desculpa.

Aquilo estava virando um inferno, e Iori não movia uma palha para mudar a situação.

O ruivo costumava ser racional na maior parte do tempo. Isso significava que Yagami estava consciente do quanto esse tipo de coisa o chateava. Se antes, pensava que suas atitudes poderiam ser apenas "acidentes de percurso", dignos de pessoas que falam o que não deve sem querer, agora tinha quase certeza de que era de propósito.

Talvez Iori não o quisesse mais por perto, mas estivesse esperando que ele próprio chegasse a essa conclusão. Não apenas uma manifestação passageira de rabugice. As últimas discussões estavam ali para provar isso. Kyo tentava ignorar, em nome da boa convivência, mas estava ficando insuportável.

Talvez estivesse na hora de terminar com aquilo.

Fechou os olhos, procurando seu sono, mas simplesmente não conseguiu. Seus pensamentos não o deixaram dormir.

Ajeitou-se na cama, tentando não fazer barulho ou movimentos bruscos para não acorda-lo. olhou para o lado, e de Yagami não percebeu qualquer sinal de que estivesse incomodado.

Com tristeza, acabou se lembrando da última discussão. Sequer lembrava dos motivos, mas podia lembrar das palavras dele. Mais uma vez fizera questão de lembrar da rivalidade dos clãs, que antes tentaram ignorar a todo custo.

Tentou dormir, mas soube que não ia conseguir. Simplesmente desistiu de tentar. Decidiu fazer o que estava com vontade. Coincidentemente, algo que costumava irritar seu parceiro, mas que numa situação daquelas não faria a menor diferença.

Tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho, levantou-se da cama. abriu o armário e pegou as primeiras roupas que reconheceu como suas e vestiu-as de qualquer forma. A calça aberta, a camisa provavelmente pelo avesso e a jaqueta jogada no ombro. Passando a mão sobre a cômoda, pegou a chave da porta e da sua moto.

Deu uma última olhada no homem, que continuava em seu sono aparentemente pesado. Talvez estivesse cansado, e parecia que não ia acordar por sua causa... e nem por alguma bomba que explodisse ao seu lado.

Saiu do quarto. Na sala pegou o capacete e saiu. Hora de arejar um pouco. Talvez assim conseguisse pensar melhor no que deveria fazer.

Fechou a porta, trancando-a e indo para longe do território de Yagami. Por pelo menos duas horas, teria um tempo para pensar.

ooOOoo

Quando voltou, o sol já se fazia presente. Estava suando por causa do calor do início da manhã e cansado pela pequena viagem que fizera. Demorava pelo menos uma hora para chegar à praia, se a estrada estivesse livre. Como não dormiu, estava realmente cansado.

Ao abrir a porta, deparou-se com a imagem de Yagami. Sua expressão era a mais conhecida: fria e impassível, um passo para o cinismo. O jeito mais conhecido dos velhos tempos de rivalidade. Kyo não gostou de ver isso.

- Onde esteve?

- Bom dia pra você também, Iori.

- Onde esteve?

- No litoral?

- Que horas você saiu?

- Não olhei para o relógio.

- E olhou agora? Tem noção da hora?

- Quinze para as dez, qual o problema?

- O problema? Você poderia ter tido pelo menos a consideração de escrever um bilhete. Eu tinha um compromisso e fiquei aqui plantado te esperando.

- Pra que ficou me esperando? Eu tenho a cópia da chave.

- Cópia essa que você vive esquecendo pelos cantos. Agora, por sua culpa, eu estou atrasado! – disse, ríspido.

- Então se está atrasado é melhor que vá logo em vez de perder tempo me dando bronca.

- Tem razão, Kusanagi. Estou mesmo perdendo meu tempo aqui.

Bastou dizer isso para que Yagami saísse e fechasse a porta de forma tão ríspida quanto suas últimas palavras.

Assim que se viu sozinho, Kyo foi direto para o quarto, pegando uma bolsa de viagem e colocando sobre a cama. Seus pensamentos estavam certos: o ruivo não o queria mais e parecia apenas esperar para que ele percebesse isso.

Pois bem, percebera. Mesmo que estivesse desolado por isso, faria a sua vontade, afinal a casa era dele.

Aos poucos tirou suas roupas do armário, tomando cuidado para não desarrumar o espaço do outro e para não esquecer nada. Não queria ter qualquer pretexto para voltar. Pegou também sua escova de dentes e os objetos pessoais, por menores que fossem.

Por último, abriu uma das gavetas do criado mudo e pegou um pequeno chaveiro, esquecido ali dentro pelo que pareceu ser uma eternidade: a chave de seu apartamento. Era apenas isso que faltava.

Fechou a mala e foi para a sala. Respirou fundo e pensou se não era o caso de deixar um bilhete, mas foi um pensamento que durou pouco. Não saberia o que escrever, e de qualquer modo não seria preciso.

Saiu e trancou a porta, e por uma pequenina fresta da janela jogou sua cópia da chave para dentro. O último resquício.

Deu uma última olhada no lugar. Um outro momento que durou pouco. Subiu na moto e foi embora, numa despedida rápida. Do mesmo modo que chegou, simplesmente partira.

ooOOoo

Iori voltou para casa no fim da tarde. Era quase de noite e sentia-se cansado afinal passara o dia inteiro na rua. Tudo que queria era deitar e dormir um pouco. Sua noite não fora nada boa. Passara todo o tempo imóvel e de olhos fechados, mas na verdade não conseguira dormir.

Estranho era que mesmo cansado não sentia a letargia típica. Pelo contrário, estava completamente alerta.

Não se importou. Era bom mesmo que estivesse atento ou poderia causar um acidente. Era bom conseguir ficar em alerta mesmo depois de um dia inteiro de ócio.

Ao chegar, estranhou ver a casa toda fechada. Pensou que Kyo pudesse ter saído de novo, talvez entediado por estar sozinho... não seria por menos.

Conteve um som de muxoxo ao pensar nisso, mas não podia ceder.

Abriu a porta, e logo que a trancou novamente viu a outra chave jogada no chão. A cópia de Kyo.

Naquele momento foi como se um alarme soasse em sua cabeça.

Entrou no quarto. Não encontrou nada diferente à primeira vista, mas sabia que havia algo estranho. Foi quando seus olhos pousaram sobre o armário.

Talvez soubesse ou imaginasse o que ia encontrar. Por isso parou em frente ao móvel, com a mão estendida no ar. Podia ser que soubesse a resposta, mas teve receio de tirar a prova.

Por fim, fez. Descobriu que as roupas de Kyo não estavam mais lá, e nem a bolsa de viagem. Uma olhada rápida para o banheiro e não encontrou sua escova de dentes.

Milhares de pensamentos vieram à mente do ruivo, como se pudessem justificar a falta dos objetos de seu namorado, sem que necessariamente significasse o óbvio, mas suas tentativas duraram apenas o tempo que demorou para abrir uma gaveta. Nesse ato, descobriu que as chaves do apartamento do moreno não estavam mais ali. Assim o óbvio se fez presente.

Kyo tinha ido embora.

Suspirou, triste. Sentiu-se estranho. Era para estar satisfeito, pois tinha conseguido seu objetivo de afastar Kusanagi. Sabia que seria inevitável... mas por que tinha a sensação de que estava cometendo um grande erro?

ooOOoo

Kyo não teve muito tempo para se lamentar. As primeiras horas de sua volta ao apartamento foram tomados por pensamentos e atos de ordem prática. Uma pequena limpeza, como primeira providência. Nada que fosse difícil já que o lugar estava bem cuidado em sua ausência. Tinha também de se preocupar em fazer compras, já que armário e geladeira estavam vazios. Por mais que não tivesse paciência para cozinhar, precisava ter o suficiente para improvisar um sanduíche... ou morreria de fome.

Foi às compras, mas não comprou muito. Apenas o suficiente para duas semanas... ou menos pois não sabia quanto tempo passaria dentro de casa. A verdade é que não tinha vontade de fazer muita coisa. Simplesmente não queria fazer nada.

Talvez não fosse hora de procurar o que fazer, como se estivesse desesperado para esquecer. Sabia que seria um desgaste, e já bastavam as últimas decepções. O jeito era passar pelo período de fossa e depois decidir o que fazer.

Decidiu que aproveitaria o ócio. Precisava mesmo de descanso. Talvez lhe fizesse bem ter um tempo para si.

ooOOoo

Para Iori, a situação não estava sendo muito fácil.

"Não devia estar sendo assim", pensou, reclamando para si mesmo. Tudo que fez foi para que ele se afastasse, e se conseguira seu objetivo, não havia razão para sentir-se mal. Mas não sabia como definir o que sentia. Era como se tudo estivesse tão... vazio.

Óbvio que estava sentindo falta dele, especialmente naquela que era a primeira noite sem te-lo em sua casa. Mas esperava ser apenas uma sensação passageira. Seria melhor se fosse assim, para os dois. Tudo tinha um bom pretexto, era exatamente para o bem de Kyo. Era justamente por ele.

Era estranho pensar que na verdade tinham pouco tempo de compromisso firmado, apenas alguns meses... poucos, mas suficientes para que se ligassem de uma forma intensa demais para ser esquecida.

Relevou seus sentimentos, crendo que fosse temporário, dando a si mesmo o argumento de que era o primeiro dia. O benefício da dúvida.

Porém, mesmo de posse do argumento inquestionável, preferiu não ir para o quarto. Preferiu dormir na sala, sem arriscar a ir para a cama e constatar que faltava alguém. Preferia não sofrer sua falta, ou adiar esse momento pelo máximo de tempo que conseguisse, embora não precisasse evitar os vestígios para lembrar.

ooOOoo

Alguns dias se passaram. Poucos.

Para Kyo, nada que interessasse ficar contando no calendário. De qualquer forma seus dias eram extremamente tediosos. Não tinha interesse em ficar batendo perna na rua e procurar desesperadamente por um apoio. Estava satisfeito com sua reclusão, embora soubesse que o usual fosse fugir disso.

Mas não importava aquilo que podiam dizer que era certo. Seu único desejo era entender o que havia acontecido para chegarem àquele ponto. Pareciam ser tão unidos...

Porém tudo terminara de uma forma estranha, tinha de admitir, mas que talvez fosse melhor desconhecer. Iori deveria ter seus motivos.

Quem sabe não era melhor esquecer o assunto? Tinha esperanças de que o tempo pudesse lhe indicar um caminho a seguir.

ooOOoo

O homem ruivo deitado na cama tinha os olhos fechados, mas seu sono estava muito longe. Estava cansado, mas cansaço não era sinônimo de sono. Sabia muito bem disso.

Remexeu-se. Puxou o lençol, trazendo-o para si, cobrindo-se. A cada movimento, inconscientemente enrolava-se no tecido, sentindo-o grudar em sua pele, úmida pelo suor. Nem a leve brisa da janela aberta era capaz de aplacar.

- Droga! – gritou, socando o colchão, virando de barriga para cima e olhando para o teto.

Perdeu-se em pensamentos, deixando que um suspiro de desagrado escapasse de seus lábios. Sabia que não adiantava gritar palavrões ou praguejar em voz baixa. Não ia conseguir escapar disso. precisava enfrentar as horas que tinha pela frente.

Insônia... sua companheira desde aquela fatídica madrugada.

Não entendia a razão daquilo ainda o perseguir. Estava sozinho ali, já podia dormir sem medo porque não havia mais riscos.

Antes, com Kyo ao seu lado, não permitia-se dormir, e agora que estava só não conseguia vencer a insônia... justamente porque estava sozinho. Agora faltava algo.

Faltava Kyo. Era nisso que estava pensando. Sentia falta dele e sabia que o moreno não estava ali justamente por sua causa. Provocara sua partida.

Não era cinismo de sua parte. Sentia falta de Kusanagi. Amava-o de verdade, admitia isso. admitir não era o problema.

Admitia que o amava para qualquer um que pudesse questionar seus sentimentos para com o moreno. Era amor e era de verdade, mas tinha de ser realista. Uma vida a dois era algo muito distante, não por vontade dele ou sua, mas sim pelas circunstâncias.

Era complicado demais para explicar. Doloroso também. Suas razões tinham a ver com medo. Não medo de exposição, ou preconceito: ambos estavam dispostos a ficar juntos.

Seu medo era de si mesmo. De sua maldição, seu sangue do qual não poderia se livrar.

A ganância de seus antepassados havia o levado a uma vida de ódio. Mas, por aquele amor inesperado estava disposto a esquecer clãs, rivalidades e tudo o mais que durante muito tempo lhe fora o sustento de sua vida. Esquecer tudo era o que mais queria, mas infelizmente era impossível. Orochi nunca o deixaria esquecer.

Era dele que tinha medo. Quando estava possuído pelo poder de Orochi, perdia completamente o controle de seus atos. Ele se apossava de seu corpo destruindo tudo aquilo que poderia haver ao seu redor. Um grande perigo sem hora marcada ou sinais para prevenção. E no fim, pouco restava. Objetos destruídos, pessoas machucadas ou mortas... tinha medo de que Kyo pudesse ser uma dessas pessoas.

Seus ataques podiam acontecer a qualquer momento, e não apenas nas arenas. Seu temor era de atacar Kyo, fazer com que ele se machucasse por estar ao seu lado... isso não estava em seus planos. Arrisca-lo estava fora de cogitação, então tinha que se manter longe de Kusanagi, mas por si só. Se o moreno descobrisse a verdadeira razão, nunca aceitaria aquele afastamento.

No início daquele relacionamento, chegou a esquecer esse temor, crendo na possibilidade de ter uma vida normal. Perto de Kyo, assustou-se com o quanto a normalidade lhe era surpreendente, de como a vida a dois lhe pareceu tão boa...

Mas a paz foi quebrada no dia em que começou a sonhar com a Revolta de Sangue. Um pesadelo no qual agia completamente fora de si, e quando se dava conta, percebia que tinha atacado Kyo. O moreno estava morto, jogado em uma poça de sangue. Era nesse cenário de desespero que Iori acordava, para encontra-lo ao seu lado na cama, mergulhado em um sono tranqüilo.

Os pesadelos se repetiram por várias vezes seguidas. Foi quando se deu conta do perigo: Kyo poderia se machucar. Não era certo envolve-lo em seus problemas. E a partir desses dias, não pôde ter outra noite de paz;

Assim, decidiu que afastaria o moreno de si. Começou com pequenas implicâncias, iniciou discussões sem motivo aparente, evoluiu para o cinismo, e mais tarde, para a indiferença. Kyo, sem saber o que era aquilo, foi relevando, crendo que fossem dias ruins, até o dia em que chegou ao seu limite e partiu.

Sentia o coração apertado a cada vez que lembrava do momento quando chegou em casa e descobriu sua partida. Devia ter ficado muito magoado, já que sequer rabiscou um bilhete, nem que fosse apenas "adeus".

Doeu descobrir que ele arrumou suas malas tomando todo o cuidado para não deixar nada para trás, evitando qualquer pretexto para uma volta. Doeu muito.

Tudo isso acontecera há quase um mês, e desde esse dia só o viu uma vez, de soslaio e por poucos segundos. Muito pouco para criar qualquer percepção a seu respeito. Por algumas vezes, chegou a se esconder, perto do prédio onde ele morava, esperando que Kusanagi saísse apenas para poder vê-lo.

Ficava horas esperando, até desistir.

Será que ele estava bem? Estaria comendo direito? Exercitando-se, nem que fosse dentro do apartamento?

Esquecendo as auto-recriminações, abraçou o travesseiro. Era o travesseiro que Kyo usava quando morava ali. Ainda tinha o seu cheiro: um único vestígio dentro daquela casa do qual aquele moreno não pôde dar um fim. Para Iori, saudoso de qualquer sinal de Kusanagi, aquilo era um prêmio.

Estava começando a pensar se por acaso tinha tomado a decisão certa ao deixa-lo.

ooOOoo

Uma semana se passou, e Iori não agüentou mais. Tinha de vê-lo, nem que fosse apenas de longe. Então, foi novamente para a frente do prédio, numa rua pouco escondida, esperando-o sair.

Ficou escondido durante um tempo que considerou demasiado. Já estava quase desistindo até virar-se e vê-lo ao longe.

Calça jeans, camisa preta, sacolas na mão. Talvez tivesse saído para fazer compras... pouca coisa, pelo que podia ver, provavelmente comida.

Teve pouco tempo para vê-lo... e a primeira impressão que teve foi a de que ele parecia menor. Talvez estivesse mais magro... o que soava estranho pois Kyo sempre tinha um grande apetite.

Talvez estivesse enganado. Estava longe demais para ter uma boa visão, longe demais para ter detalhes. Se quisesse tirar conclusões, tinha de se aproximar.

Viu-o entrar no prédio, falando com o funcionário da portaria. Estava distraído com a cadência dos passos dele, quando viu-o quebrar a seqüência num cambalear leve, quase imperceptível, apoiando-se na parede próxima a porta do elevador. Sem demora, pareceu se recompor, entrando no elevador e sumindo de seu campo de visão.

Isso chamou a atenção de Yagami, deixando-o atento. A última vez em que o viu daquele jeito, era sua pressão que estava muito baixa. Não gostou de ver aquilo... lembrava muito bem do quase desmaio de Kyo, algo que o deixou assustado.

Não... Kyo não podia ficar sozinho daquele jeito. Podia acontecer alguma coisa, algum acidente... precisava vê-lo. Sabia que isso significaria falhar em seus planos, que talvez tivesse de fazer tudo de novo e seria muito pior... mas não importava. Ver Kusanagi não seria algo do qual pensaria em desistir naquele momento.

Atravessou a rua, indo direto para o prédio, tentando tecer alguma desculpa que justificasse sua presença. Não podia simplesmente aparecer do nada. E também precisava que essa desculpa fosse boa o suficiente para prender sua atenção por alguns minutos, ao menos no início. No mais, tinha certeza de que poderia ter mais algum tempo.

ooOOoo

Kyo estava na cozinha, guardando no armário e na geladeira o pouco que havia comprado no supermercado. Não que faltasse dinheiro, isso nunca faltaria... mas faltava disposição para fazer compras maiores, mesmo que ir até lá fosse o único pretexto que tivesse pra sair de casa. Ainda assim, comprava pouca coisa: frios, pão, macarrão instantâneo, chá. Especialmente chá.

Já estava quase terminando a arrumação, quando ouviu a campainha. Estranhou, afinal não estava esperando ninguém. Talvez fosse o porteiro, para entregar algo que tivesse deixado cair ou algo assim.

Destrancou a porta, e quando abriu, deparou-se com o homem alto e ruivo. Uma surpresa bem maior do que imaginava.

- Iori? O que está fazendo aqui?

- Oi, Kyo. Boa tarde.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – repetiu.

Iori reconheceu a hostilidade em suas palavras. Kyo estava falando com ele da mesma forma como o tratara no dia de sua partida. Tentou não se importar, afinal o moreno tinha suas razões para trata-lo assim. Era esperado, e deveria suportar. Além disso deveria se concentrar em dar uma desculpa que justificasse sua presença, respondendo de forma tranqüila, a sua pergunta.

Ou não tão tranquilamente quanto gostaria.

- Vim te ver. – disse, sinceramente, mas querendo se estapear em seguida por ter falado aquilo.

- Nossa, que coisa! – fingiu uma expressão de surpresa. – Agora que já viu, com licença.

Kyo se preparou para fechar a porta na cara de Iori, ainda que não fosse o seu desejo. Mas, numa antecipação dos movimentos de seu namorado, pôs o pé num local estratégico, impedindo que fosse concretizado.

- O que foi, Yagami? Por acaso está querendo me visitar? – perguntou, ironicamente.

- Isso mesmo, vim te visitar. – respondeu, mas Kusanagi não fez menção de se afastar, portanto, Iori forçou a entrada de forma sutil. E quando o moreno o encarou com expressão semelhante à perplexidade, justificou-se. – Você não pretendia me deixar lá fora, pretendia? Isso não seria nada educado da sua parte.

Com seu jeito habitualmente petulante, o ruivo sentou-se numa poltrona, mostrando que expulsa-lo daquele apartamento talvez não fosse uma tarefa muito fácil.

- Abusado como sempre. – ouviu- o resmungar, pouco antes de fechar a porta com um estrondo.

- Esse é o melhor de mim. Se eu mudar, acabo perdendo o meu charme. – disse, enquanto o observava mais atentamente, aproveitando a proximidade.

O moreno parecia abatido, poderia não estar bem

– Está pálido.

- Muito gentil da sua parte ter me avisado, obrigado. Veio só pra me avisar isso?

- Tsc, tsc... você não é um bom anfitrião. Não vai oferecer nada pra visita? Nem um copo d'água? Tá calor lá fora, sabia?

- Copo d'água... – repetiu, irônico, rindo de uma forma desconhecida para Yagami, mas que não chegou a irritá-lo. Não era o tipo de atitude que combinava com Kyo.

- Sim, será que poderia me fazer esse grande favor? – confirmou, fingindo não perceber a frieza das atitudes do outro.

- Vou ver o que posso fazer...

Kyo lhe deu as costas, indo para a cozinha, seguido pelo olhar atento de Iori, que o observava. Ao passar pela poltrona onde o ruivo estava sentado, caminho inevitável para a cozinha, sentiu-se mal. Suas percepções se alteraram de forma brusca, tudo a sua volta escureceu e o chão era o destino certo.

Seria, se a queda não tivesse sido impedida. Quando se deu conta, descobriu-se seguro pelos braços de Yagami, que forneciam apoio para o peso de seu corpo, insustentável para suas pernas naquele momento.

Sentiu quando ele o deixou no sofá, com cuidado, ajeitando-o para que não ficasse de qualquer jeito. Abriu os olhos, parecendo confuso com a situação, e num instinto, tentou levantar-se mas seu movimento foi barrado pela mão do outro em seu peito, empurrando-o para trás sem usar força.

- Nem pense nisso, Kyo. – advertiu – O que houve? O que está sentindo?

- Eu só fiquei zonzo. Já passou.

- Não parece. Está com pressão baixa?

- Está quente hoje, deve ser o calor. – respondeu, querendo despistar. Queria que o outro fosse embora logo – Com certeza é o calor.

Logo sentiu a mão do ruivo em seu rosto, seus olhos o examinando atentamente.

- Sua pele está gelada. Calor é que não é. Com certeza é a pressão. – levantou-se, indo para a cozinha e deixando-o sentado.

Kyo não entendeu aquela atitude e achou melhor nem tentar. Yagami não era alguém que se deixasse guiar pela lógica. Ainda fez um último esforço para se levantar, mas, sentindo-se fraco, acabou desistindo. Deixou-se ficar ali, sentado enquanto ouvia o som das portas dos armários.

- Droga, Kusanagi! Como quer melhorar sua pressão se você só tem chá?

Kusanagi quase pôde rir daquela situação. Inusitada demais para que fosse verdade. Talvez realmente não fosse: quem sabe a presença de Yagami não era apenas um fruto de sua queda de pressão? Talvez estivesse mesmo vendo coisas.

Fosse como fosse, a voz grave do outro o tirou de seus pensamentos.

- Você comeu hoje?

- É claro.

- Não parece.

Iori continuou sua busca nos armários e na geladeira, procurando por qualquer coisa que pudesse ajuda-lo a melhorar a pressão, mas encontrou apenas o sal. A contragosto, fez com que Kyo colocasse um pouco de sal na língua.

- Alguém com pressão baixa precisa ter pelo menos café no armário. Se ficar tomando só chazinho vai acabar caindo duro por aí. Aliás, precisa comer também, não tem nada na sua geladeira.

- Nada? Como assim, nada?

- Não o suficiente para alguém normal.

- Okay, Iori. Aproveite que está na cozinha, pegue seu copo d'água e dê o fora.

- Nem pensar. Por acaso acha que está em condições de ficar sozinho desse jeito?

- Estou ótimo.

- E, tô vendo. Agora levanta daí que você vem comigo.

- Quê?!

- Tá surdo? Você vem comigo. Vamos pra minha casa.

- Eu não vou com você pra lugar nenhum.

- Quer que eu te leve à força?

- E por que eu tenho de ir com você?

- Primeiro: não está em condições de ficar sozinho do jeito que está. E segundo, porque não tem comida aqui.

- Eu não vou pra sua casa, Yagami.

- Por que não? Já esteve lá antes!

- Por isso mesmo.

Iori entendeu a recusa de Kyo, sabendo que a causa era o afastamento mal resolvido. Entendia isso, reconhecia que tudo tinha ficado estranho demais. Devia estar magoado com tudo que acontecera. Entendia suas razões, mas não podia deixa-lo sozinho. Então teria de ceder.

- Podemos ficar aqui, mas preciso colocar alguma coisa nesse teu armário e nessa geladeira.

- Já tem coisas lá.

- Nada que preste, espertinho. Tô falando sério. Você precisa pelo menos de pó de café. E comida de verdade.

- Eu cuido disso.

Kyo ia levantar, mas novamente a mão de Iori o impediu.

- Nem pense em levantar daí. Eu resolvo.

Não insistiu. Sentia-se fraco demais pra ficar teimando com Yagami. Teimosia tinha limite, e naquele momento seus limites eram suas forças.

- Seria melhor se ficasse na cama.

- Não estou doente. – retrucou.

- Ok, não vou insistir. Cadê sua chave? É aquela ali? – perguntou, apontando para um chaveiro, jogado em uma mesa.

- É, mas por que quer saber?

- Vou sair pra comprar alguma coisa. Não pode ficar sem comer nesse estado. Vou levar a chave pra poder entrar e sair sem ter de incomodar. Quer alguma coisa da rua?

Kyo disse que não, balançando a cabeça. Com a resposta, Iori saiu trancando a porta, não antes de recomendar que não se levantasse pra nada.

Ficou sem entender, mas acatou. Seu corpo estava pesado demais para gastar energia a toa. E em um esforço quase inevitável colocou os pés pra cima, encolhendo-se. O sono foi uma conseqüência e veio sem demora. Não ouviu quando Iori chegou, nem quando se aproximou.

Ao vê-lo deitado, Yagami logo se aproximou, abaixando-se ao seu lado para vê-lo melhor. O rosto estava escondido, mas era suficiente para ver o que queria. Ainda estava pálido, os lábios ainda sem cor. Parecia mais magro, abatido. Quase desprotegido. Iori queria cuidar dele, e sem pensar muito, tomou para si essa tarefa.

E como poderia deixar de faze-lo?

Por mais que não quisesse, que isso desviasse dos seus planos e não fosse certo, não poderia fingir que não se importava. Não conseguiria uma coisa dessas.

Levantou-se, afastando-se do sofá antes que fizesse algo do qual pudesse se arrepender. Foi para a cozinha, procurar utensílios para que pudesse cozinhar. O moreno tinha de comer, ou não conseguiria manter-se de pé.

Iori não ousou acordar Kyo, nem mesmo quando a comida ficou pronta. Quis deixa-lo dormir, preferiu não incomodá-lo. Pelo abatimento do moreno, talvez ele não dormisse bem há muito tempo.

Por alguns instantes, sentou-se no chão perto dele, para observá-lo. Kyo saira de sua casa há pouco mais de um mês e mal conseguia dimensionar o tamanho da falta que sentia daquele moreno...

Sem resistir, quis um toque. De forma furtiva, Iori deixou seus dedos resvalarem pelos cabelos escuros do outro, de forma leve. Tinha medo de acorda-lo, embora soubesse que Kusanagi tinha um sono pesado.

Sentiu-se triste por estar longe, e era sua própria culpa. Não havia intrigas alheias, ou brigas. Não podia jogar a responsabilidade sobre os ombros de ninguém.

Agora, estava aproveitando a única coisa que poderia ter. Se antes o tinha em seus braços sempre que podia, agora tinha de se contentar com um toque roubado.

Arrependia-se por ter feito as coisas daquela forma. Se tivesse sido mais honesto com Kyo, poderiam ter uma chance. Ele tinha todos os motivos para ter raiva.

Acarinhou levemente o seu rosto, tendo para isso a segurança do sono pesado de seu ex-namorado. Vendo-o assim, teve vontade de abraça-lo, e também de rir ao se dar conta de que ninguém acreditaria que aquele rapaz amuado por causa da pressão baixa, era o rei dos lutadores.

As aparências enganavam, assim como os rótulos. Ninguém nunca acreditaria também que Iori Yagami não era apenas despeito e ironia. Ninguém sequer pensaria que aqueles dois rivais poderiam ter alguma ligação diferente do ódio... que havia algo novo e especial, algo chamado amor.

A vida pregava muitas peças.

Lançou mais um olhar para o moreno, que dormia, alheio aos seus pensamentos. Sentiu pena por ter de acorda-lo, mas ele precisava comer alguma coisa. Com um toque mais brusco em seu ombro, acabou por acorda-lo. Viu-o abrir os olhos preguiçosamente... uma imagem que Iori gostava muito, mas secretamente. E o ruivo teve de disfarçar o sorriso que a todo custo queria se desenhar em seus lábios.

- A comida está pronta. – disse, em voz baixa para não assusta-lo.

Viu-o sentar-se, esfregando os olhos, parecendo até uma criança. Quando ele estava prestes a levantar, impediu-o.

- Que foi?

- Fique aí, eu trago o seu prato.

- Não precisa, posso muito bem ir até lá.

Iori rolou os olhos com a teimosia de Kyo, mas permitiu que ele se levantasse, mas manteve seus passos sob estreita vigilância, com receio de que ele pudesse cair. Mas, para o seu alívio, não houve sustos.

Logo que chegaram à cozinha, colocou a pequena panela sobre a mesa, assim como tigelas e talheres. Iori tinha preparado um macarrão com molho especial. Um prato fácil de fazer e que Kyo gostava. Foi a primeira coisa que se lembrou, no momento de fazer as compras.

Sentaram-se e comeram em silêncio. A quietude era incômoda para Iori, mas sentia uma pequena satisfação por estar perto e poder cuidar dele. O problema era sentir que este momento estava perto de acabar. E por mais que aquilo fosse errado, tendo em vista os seus planos, queria ficar o máximo de tempo que podia ao seu lado.

- Obrigado, Iori. – Kyo disse, quebrando o silêncio num gesto educado de agradecimento, mas que para o ruivo soou de forma muito formal.

- Como se sente?

- Estou melhor, não se preocupe. – levantou-se retirando a louça da mesa.

- O que está fazendo?

- Tirando a mesa, ora. A louça também não se lava sozinha.

- Eu cuido disso. – disse, levantando-se.

- Já fez muito hoje. Já me sinto melhor. Posso cuidar disso.

- Não, de forma alguma. Eu sujei a louça, e eu lavo.

Tomou as tigelas da mão de Kyo, que não entendeu a atitude do mais alto. De qualquer forma, o moreno preferiu não discutir.

- Por que não deita e descansa um pouco? – ouviu-o perguntar, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

- Não fiz nada pra me cansar. Não tenho razões pra ficar deitado como se estivesse doente.

- Devia considerar... você quase desmaiou hoje.

- Disse bem: foi quase. Eu quase desmaiei.

Kyo pegou o pano de prato e começou a secar a louça, guardando tudo em seguida. Observando de soslaio admirou-se com a aparente organização do espaço de Kusanagi, O moreno nunca fora muito fora muito organizado, mas ao contrário de sua fama, o apartamento parecia bem arrumado. Antes, pensava que pudesse ser pelo trabalho de alguma empregada, mas ao vê-lo guardando tudo, parecendo tão acostumado com aquilo, acabou descartando a possibilidade.

- Cuidando sozinho do apartamento? – arriscou-se a perguntar.

- Nada que dê muito trabalho. O lugar é pequeno.

- Pelo que me lembro, não era tão organizado.

- Continuo não sendo, mas não há grande mistério aqui.

Yagami sentiu-se um tom estranho naquela resposta do moreno. Talvez não tivesse sido de forma planejada , mas veio a sua memória o fato de que, uma das inúmeras razões pelas quais discutiu com Kyo foi a respeito do que dizia ser desleixo, relaxamento.

Pensou se por acaso ele não estava tentando provar algo a alguém, mas não era o caso. Seus gestos e atos eram muito naturais para quem buscava criar uma situação.

O engraçado nessa história era se dar conta de que estava sentindo falta daquela pequena bagunça nos cômodos por onde Kyo passava... e pensar que nem chegava a ser bagunça.

De esguelha, viu-o respirar fundo e passar as mãos pelos cabelos escuros, parecendo abatido.

- Deveria repensar o descanso.

- Não há necessidade disso. Aliás, não precisa ficar preso aqui. Está perdendo seu tempo. – pôs o pano de prato de volta no lugar – Deve ter coisas importantes pra fazer por aí.

- Não tenho nada marcado. – respondeu, sentindo-se mal por lembrar da última vez em que se falaram, antes que Kusanagi saísse de sua casa – Mesmo se eu tivesse, não seria nada que não pudesse ser adiado.

- Estou falando sério. Está tudo bem, agradeço a sua preocupação e a comida, mas não vai ser preciso.

- Mas eu quero ficar e ter certeza de que não vai precisar. E você não pode ficar sozinho desse jeito.

- Se alguém vir pra ficar comigo, você vai embora?

Iori quis retrucar, perguntando se estava sendo expulso ou algo assim, mas permaneceu quieto, temendo fazer algo errado abreviando o tempo que poderiam passar juntos.

- Para quem telefonaria?

- Beni, ou Shingo.

- Eles?! – indagou, quase com desdém – Você não ia agüentar nem cinco minutos perto desses dois. São muito bons pra uma noite no bar, ou pra uma conversinha, mas não pra cuidar de alguém doente.

- É, tenho que admitir, mas você tem razão. Concordo com o que disse, e acho que tenho uma pessoa melhor em mente. – disse, pegando o telefone sem fio.

- E quem seria?

- O K'.

- K'?! – elevou o tom de voz ao ouvir aquele nome – Não pode estar falando sério.

- E por que não estaria? – indagou, começando a discar os números para o celular do outro.

A reação de Iori foi intempestiva. Como um raio, tomou o telefone das mãos de Kyo e atirou-o para o outro lado.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, Yagami?!

- Pode esquecer essa idéia de telefonar pra "alguém". Eu fico aqui pelo tempo que for preciso.

- Poderia ter dito isso de forma mais educada, aliás, poderia ter poupado o meu telefone.

- Se estiver quebrado eu pago um novo. Quanto à educação, eu reservo para quem não conheço... o que não é o nosso caso.

- Bem, tenho minhas dúvidas se realmente te conheço.

Iori travou imediatamente com aquela frase. Não era nada que tivesse um sentido dúbio, pelo contrário. Tudo se colocou de forma bastante clara. Um pouco da mágoa do moreno ficara exposta com aquelas simples palavra, e Yagami não soube o que dizer diante daquilo.

O transe foi quebrado apenas quando viu-o indo até o quarto, voltando sem demora, colocando algo em seu bolso, que parecia ser a carteira. Iori ficou sem entender, mas não estava gostando daquilo. Seus movimentos eram bruscos demais.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou, já imaginando uma resposta, mas sem querer crer. – Vai sair?

- Já que não vai sair da minha casa, eu mesmo saio. Bata a porta quando sair, se não for pedir muito, ok?

Kyo já estava próximo à porta quando Yagami teve uma reação, agarrando o braço do mais baixo e afastando-o da porta.

- Você não pode sair nesse estado, Kyo.

- Não estou doente. E mesmo se eu estivesse, o que você tem a ver com isso?

- Eu me preocupo com você.

- Não tem motivos.

- Você quase desmaiou, não pode ficar saindo e batendo perna desse jeito. Quer sofrer um acidente por aí?

- Quem sabe disso sou eu. E não se preocupe, eu assumo o risco.

Com um puxão, soltou seu braço e novamente se afastou indo em direção à porta. Mas Yagami foi mais rápido, correndo até lá e retirando a chave da fechadura.

- Devolve essa chave, Yagami!

Ouvir novamente seu sobrenome na voz de Kyo lhe provocou algo semelhante a um baque. Odiou ouvir aquilo. Era frio e despertava lembranças de um ódio que não lhes pertencia.

- Se quer tanto essa chave, venha pegar.

Iori jogou a chave dentro de sua cueca. Uma atitude desesperada, mas a única que pôde pensar. Sabia que isso estragaria seus planos de manter-se longe... mas que se danasse! Não podia deixa-lo sair, nem pegar no telefone para chamar outra pessoa... muito menos essa pessoa sendo K' Dash.

Quando olhou para Kyo, viu-o de olhos arregalados, na certa incrédulo com seu ato, mas nada inclinado a permanecer ali. Iori pôde sentir essa determinação, e ficou incomodado ao perceber o quanto haviam se distanciado. Mais incomodado ainda em saber que ele mesmo fora responsável por isso.

Antes de conseguir formular pensamentos coerentes para inverter aquela situação, deu-se conta de que o moreno estava vindo em sua direção, sem parecer intimidado com aquela atitude do ruivo. Percebeu que ele não ia hesitar em por suas mãos dentro de suas calças para pegar a chave, e tal constatação foi suficiente para que um frio percorresse sua espinha, despertando sensações de pequenos choques elétricos.

Yagami recuou, levantando os braços para um gesto de defesa. Por mais irracional que aquilo parecesse, não podia deixar que ele o tocasse. Agarrou seus pulsos, empurrando para longe da porta. Uma tarefa que não era das mais fáceis, pois mesmo debilitado, Kusanagi usava sua força e também o empurrava.

A situação poderia rapidamente virar uma briga séria. Era esse o pensamento de Iori, preocupado com tal possibilidade, já que estava tirando Kyo do sério com suas atitudes. Quando sentiu-o perto demais, sua mão quase chegando ao ponto certo, o ruivo reagiu instintivamente e o derrubou no chão.

Kyo gemeu pelo brusco impacto de seu corpo com o chão e pelo peso repentino sobre si. Nada que tivesse lhe machucado, afinal como lutador, sabia como cair. Quando percebeu, Iori estava o imobilizando no chão, do jeito mais comum. Fez um esforço para se soltar, mas ainda se sentia um pouco fraco, e Yagami não dava sinais de que o deixaria ir.

Iori realmente não pretendia solta-lo. circunstâncias extremas exigiam medidas extremas e já estava pensando seriamente na possibilidade de trancá-lo no quarto, mas enquanto isso apenas imobilizou-o com o peso de seu corpo, de forma que não o machucasse e frustrando seus esforços de fuga. Nada muito complicado: Kyo estava pouco mais fraco pelo mal estar. Dava pra ver em seu rosto, ainda mais pálido, ou dos olhos sem o brilho que lhe era comum ou também por seus lábios que custavam a recuperar a cor.

Viu-o desistir, sem conter um suspiro de aborrecimento, enquanto virava o rosto para o lado, sem querer olhar para o outro. Com esse gesto, o moreno perdeu a chance de ver um meio sorriso na face de Yagami. Não por cinismo, ou pela pequena vitória; estava simplesmente admirando as suas feições, dizendo a si mesmo que Kyo ficava adorável quando estava aborrecido.

- Será que dá pra me soltar?

- Pra tentar fugir de novo? Esqueça.

Iori sentiu-o tentando se mexer, usando pouco mais de força. O ruivo forçou mais seu corpo sobre o dele, tentando faze-lo ficar quieto, antes que a idéia de trancá-lo em algum lugar parecesse uma solução promissora.

Disposto a lhe dar uma bronca, inclinou-se sobre o menor e segurou-lhe o rosto, obrigando-o a olhá-lo. Logo teve a sua atenção: os olhos castanhos miravam os seus, e sua expressão não parecia nada contente... mas em nada isso lhe tirou a beleza.

Yagami não resistiu aos lábios do moreno, tomando-os num beijo agressivo.

Reagindo ao toque inesperado, Kyo tentou se mover e fugir daquele contato, mas sentiu Iori o segurar com mais força, mantendo-o preso. Tentou também interromper o beijo mas não conseguiu se livrar de seus lábios. A língua do ruivo vasculhava sua boca de forma voraz, roubando seu ar e exigindo ser correspondido.

A luta durou pouco e logo Kyo se rendeu. Acabou cedendo e entrando no jogo imposto pelo mais alto, trocando beijos intensos que duravam o tempo máximo permitido pelo fôlego de ambos, sentindo que o alvo mudava vez ou outra: queixo, lóbulo da orelha, pescoço... mas nunca se demorando nesses desvios.

Despir-se foi quase um instinto natural. Os beijos sôfregos despertaram os dois corpos, tornando todo e qualquer pedaço de tecido um incômodo a ser eliminado. Livres de qualquer barreira, tudo o mais aconteceu de forma tão natural que mal houve pensamentos. Somente um desejo a ser saciado.

Mãos vagueando pelo corpo alheio sem destino certo, em apertos e caricias, matando a saudade de peles e toques. Peles que quando tocadas ardiam em brasas, como se o sangue das veias se transformasse em fogo líquido. A sede saciada em beijos violentos e intermináveis. Os sons da batalha mais árdua que dois oponentes poderiam travar, em mil sensações que não poderiam ser descritas. Apenas em rituais de preparativos.

Uma posse que aconteceu sem avisos. O exaspero da primeira dor, distraída por toques e carícias que despertavam novos prazeres. O tato pleno ao sentir os corpos por inteiro, cada um à sua maneira. Os movimentos rápidos dos corpos se chocando num atrito enlouquecedor. A pele sensível parecendo incendiar ao menor toque... querendo apenas continuar aquele contato até estarem completamente saciados e sem o torpor que nublavam os pensamentos mais elementares.

Arquejos de prazer e dor perdendo-se nos lábios alheios, em beijos que pareciam inquebráveis, transformando-se em sussurros inaudíveis e respirações descompassadas. Atos sincronizados que duraram por um tempo incontável, longos minutos até chegarem ao ápice.

Corpos tensos e arqueados, pensamentos que se perdiam em meio a névoa que lhes nublaras os olhos no momento do gozo. Exaustão.

O ruivo tombou sobre o moreno, ambos tentando normalizar a respiração ofegante. As sensações começando a se dissipar em favor do raciocínio lógico, esquecido quando o instinto foi mais forte que eles.

Mas, junto com a sanidade vieram pensamentos de recriminação. Pesados demais para Kusanagi, que tentava pôr sua mente em ordem, sentindo-se mal com o que havia acabado de acontecer.

O corpo de Yagami pesava sobre o seu. A respiração quente ainda se fazia sentir em sua pele. Tudo aquilo o deixou com nojo de si mesmo.

"_Usado..."_

Sentiu raiva de si mesmo por ter cedido, por ter deixado que as coisas chegassem até aquele ponto. Tinha vontade de se matar ao pensar mais.

Perdido em seu próprio raciocínio, não sentiu o corpo alheio erguer-se, aliviando o peso sobre o seu. Yagami levantou-se, dando-se conta dos acontecimentos e de seus atos... a confusão em seus olhos ao perceber que Kyo estava imóvel, com o rosto virado para o lado oposto, parecendo absorto em divagações. E Iori teve medo disso.

- Agora que já conseguiu o que queria, será que pode ir embora?

Arregalou os olhos, sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- Você não pode estar falando sério... – disse, tentando acreditar que ouvira errado ou que estava sonhando, mas não obteve resposta.

Kyo não precisou de movimentos bruscos para libertar-se do jugo de Yagami, indo recolher suas roupas jogadas no chão da sala.

Iori se deu conta do que aconteceria. Sabia o que o moreno devia estar pensando e nem poderia reclamar por isso. O que mais ele poderia pensar? Ele mesmo pensaria igual se estivesse na mesma situação.

Sentiu que seus atos perderam toda a razão e a nobreza ao perceber que magoara Kyo bem mais do que poderia imaginar. Ele deveria acreditar em um rompimento, e não que tudo fora mentira.

Descobriu naquele momento que, desde o início todos os seus planos tinham tudo para dar errado. E dera. Agora, tinha de corrigir aquele erro.

- Por que ainda está aí, Iori? Se está esperando a segunda, pode esquecer.

- Kyo, não... não acredito que está pensando isso de mim...

- E o que quer que eu pense? – sua voz tinha uma nota de mágoa, tom de irritação. Iori não esperava por outra coisa, seria pedir demais - Não há o que pensar. Está tudo muito claro. Agora, dá pra fazer o favor de sair daqui?

- Eu não vou embora! Sei o que está pensando e não é verdade!

- Sabe mesmo o que estou pensando? – perguntou, num tom ferino – Acho que não, Yagami.

- Você sabe que eu não seria capaz de fazer isso, de te...

- Não! Eu não se de nada, não te conheço. Nunca te conheci.

- Não fale assim – disse, agarrando seu braço – Eu te amo e me preocupo com você. Sei que está com raiva e não tiro a sua razão, mas nunca se esqueça disso. E não vou sair daqui enquanto não fizer você entender o óbvio.

- Jeito estranho de demonstrar afeto. – riu, parecendo sarcástico, mas antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, acabou sendo interrompido.

- Sei que tem um monte de coisas mal resolvidas entre nós. Deixe-me explicar.

- Explicar o quê?

Justamente como Yagami pensava. Kyo não ia querer ouvir nada, já tirara suas próprias conclusões. E tinha de admitir que os pensamentos dele seriam os mais óbvios embora cruéis.

Sentia-se mal por saber que ele devia estar se sentindo usado, crendo que tudo entre eles se resumia a sexo e diversão. Pensamentos plausíveis, mas errados.

Já não tinha mais dúvidas de que escolhera o caminho errado. E se quisesse tentar consertar alguma coisa, a verdade seria o único meio.

- Explicar tudo. Acho que te devo isso.

Observou atentamente a expressão do moreno. Kyo ainda parecia zangado, mas pouco mais disposto a ouvir. Era a chance que Yagami precisava, a única que poderia ter.

A verdade era a opção que tinha, caso contrário, acabaria perdendo-o de vez. Mantê-lo longe, as custas de uma mágoa daquelas seria cruel demais até mesmo para seus antigos pensamentos de ódio.

O ruivo começou a falar. As palavras foram tomando significado através da voz grave e baixa, envergonhado pela expressão fria do rapaz a sua frente. Os pesadelos com Orochi, e o medo das possessões se fizeram presentes, assim como os truques que usou para afasta-lo, até o dia do rompimento definitivo. Fez questão de enfatizar o quanto fora difícil fazer aquilo e quanto os dias foram tortuosos. Iori não sabia se ele acreditaria, mas arriscou pois a verdade lhe parecia uma dívida.

Kyo fora a primeira pessoa que lhe dera atenção em longos anos. Desde a época do ódio até o amor. Ele lhe dera afeto, compreensão, tranqüilidade. Se, por amor, Yagami fora capaz de se afastar, por esse mesmo sentimento quis lhe contar tudo.

As explicações vieram num tom de vergonha e angústia. O nervosismo do ruivo era grande e Kusanagi não estava ajudando em nada. Não que ele estivesse retrucando ou rebatendo suas afirmações: a razão de sua ansiedade era o seu silêncio. Algo que não mudou nem mesmo quando deu fim a sua fala.

O moreno permaneceu em silêncio. A expressão de seu rosto era fria, impassível. A mesma dos tempos de batalha, quando Iori tinha de contar com seu instinto e com o fator surpresa, pois os gestos de um Kyo adversário não lhe davam qualquer idéia de seus golpes.

De fato, era como se estivessem novamente em uma arena.

- Iori, o que você acha que eu sou afinal?

O ruivo engoliu em seco aquela frase, com medo do que estava por vir. Tinha mesmo de se preocupar.

- Desculpe. – disse, amuado. Não sabia o que ele queria dizer, mas fosse como fosse, o pedido poderia servir para ambos os casos. – Eu não tinha a intenção de...

- Você não tinha o direito de fazer as coisas dessa forma! Eu não sou um boneco de cristal! Não preciso ser protegido!

- Eu sei disso, Kyo, mas não me peça pra não me preocupar. Não é uma coisa qualquer, estou falando de Orochi.

- Não tenho medo de Orochi e nem estamos falando dele. Estamos falando de você.

- Não quero que se machuque por causa da minha maldição. Tenho medo de que aconteça outra Re...

- Pára com isso, Yagami. Não vai haver outra Revolta de Sangue. Isso ficou pra trás. O que você teve foi um pesadelo, e eu sei que nunca me machucaria.

- Eu nunca, mas Orochi...

- Esqueça Orochi! – apontou-lhe o dedo – Não tem o direito de parar a sua vida por causa de um pesadelo. Não é premonição, e sim desperdício de tempo. Se tiver de temer por alguém nessa história, que não seja por mim. Foi muito tolo de sua parte ter feito as coisas dessa forma.

- Sinto muito. – disse, envergonhado pela situação invertida.

Geralmente era Iori quem brigava ou recriminava Kyo por alguma razão, especialmente naqueles últimos tempos. Saber que estava levando uma bronca e logo dele, não lhe parecia animador. Sentia-se uma criança.

- Desculpe Kyo. Sei que te fiz pensar um monte de coisas a meu respeito. Não pensei que pudesse se sentir usado. Eu quis que pensasse que não houvesse dado certo, ou que eu tivesse encontrado outra pessoa... qualquer coisa, mas nunca que fosse só sexo. Sei que cometi um erro e estou arrependido. mas não me peça pra não me preocupar com você, por favor.

Silêncio. Não sabia o que dizer. A situação já era tensa demais para piorar, e aquele silêncio já parecia pesado demais, como se já fosse um castigo.

- Como você está? – indagou o ruivo, em uma forma de tentar quebrar aquele clima estranho.

- Tudo bem, só estou meio cansado.

- Não por pouco. – disse, envergonhado, como se estivesse procurando explicações para o que tinham feito – Eu exagerei, desculpe.

- Fica estranho pedindo desculpas, Yagami.

- Por quê? – indagou, curioso.

- Não sei... talvez porque não seja muito comum, só isso. Não precisa ficar bravo.

- Mas não estou bravo. E você? Está bravo?

- Não, não estou. – balançou a cabeça, deixando que um meio sorriso surgisse em seus lábios. – Só estou cansado.

Silenciou novamente. Dessa vez foi ainda mais incômodo, quase insuportável.

- Como vai ser agora? – arriscou o ruivo.

- Como vai ser o quê?

- Nós.

- Nós? Ainda existe "nós"?

- Eu não queria que tivesse sido dessa forma, nem que pensasse errado. Eu não deixei de pensar em dois. Perdoe-me.

- Já perdoei, Yagami. Suas atitudes foram idiotas, mas os motivos foram nobres, tudo bem.

Iori sorriu discretamente ao ouvir aquilo. Aproximou-se dele devagar, buscando seu abraço cuidadosamente, como se tivesse medo de que ele o rejeitasse. Se Kyo o fizesse, estaria disposto a impor sua presença de qualquer forma, mas para seu alívio, ele não recusou seu gesto.

- E então? Como ficamos?

- Não sou eu quem tem de dizer, Eu quero ficar com você, mas pra dar certo nós temos de ser parceiros. Cisma em querer cuidar de mim, quer que eu confie em você, mas não aceita que eu tente fazer o mesmo.

Ficou pensativo por alguns instantes. A reivindicação era justa, mas sabia que havia um limite. Seus problemas eram muito arriscados.

- Além disso, depende do que quiser. Você me afastou, já explicou seus motivos, mas não se quer ficar assim mesmo, só amizade... ou sei lá...

- Não quero ficar longe de você, Kyo. Nunca quis. Fiquei com medo daquele pesadelo e fiz o que fiz, mas nunca te quis longe em momento algum. – segurou-lhe a mão, brincando com os dedos – Fiz tudo isso porque te amo, e não quero que fique longe. Já foi tão difícil ficarmos juntos...

- Foi mesmo. – concordou – Você é uma pessoa difícil, Iori.

- Foi difícil acreditar que eu poderia ser humano e ter uma vida normal. Sempre tive medo de me tornar um monstro... na verdade sempre me achei um monstro, já estava acostumado a isso. E, depois desse pesadelo, eu tive medo de voltar a ser... aquilo.

Abaixou a cabeça, mas Kyo não deixou que o ruivo desviasse os olhos, forçando-o a encarar.

- Você não é um monstro, Iori. Não pode deixar o medo de Orochi te faça parar de viver. Ele não pode te parar. Orochi não é mais forte que você, nem mais forte que nós.

Yagami puxou-o novamente para si, abraçando-o, escondendo seu rosto na curva do pescoço de Kusanagi, sentindo o cheiro de sua pele, passando o dedo em seus cabelos... sentira tanto a falta dele, de seu corpo... sua voz...

- Eu sei, eu sei. Perdão.

- Tudo bem, ruivo. Esqueça.

Sorriu ao ouvir o apelido pelo qual Kyo costumava chama-lo. Sentiu-se bem, confortável. Era indescritível.

- Volta pra casa comigo. – pediu, mais parecendo uma ordem que um pedido. O tom de voz de Yagami costumava enganar, mas Kyo sabia disso. – Por favor.

- Tudo bem, mas não quero ir agora.

- Algum problema? Está se sentindo mal?

- Não, mas você me parece cansado. Aposto que não anda dormindo direito.

Iori deixou que um sorriso cansado se desenhasse em seus lábios. Kyo acertaram em cheio.

- Meu sono não anda lá essas coisas. – confessou.

Kyo assentiu, entendendo que aquilo era por causa dos pesadelos. Pelo que pôde entender, se antes ele não conseguia dormir por medo de machucá-lo, depois perdera o sono pela sensação de que cometera um erro.

- Vem, vamos pra cama.

O moreno o pegou pela mão e o fez levantar. Iori apenas deixou-se guiar até o quarto, sem fazer qualquer tipo de protesto. Obedeceu quando seu namorado lhe indicou que deitasse, sentindo o corpo afundar no colchão, desfrutando de um conforto quase imediato.

Relaxou aos poucos no abraço delicado de Kyo, deitado ao seu lado, na carícia desajeitada que ele lhe fazia em seus cabelos. Suspirou, num leve contentamento ao traze-lo para mais perto, roçando seus lábios no do moreno, num toque calmo, ao contrário da urgência com que devorou-lhe a boca momentos antes.

Sob a vigilância dos olhos escuros e a proteção daquele toque da pele quente e macia do namorado, sentiu o sono chegando, tornando suas pálpebras pesadas demais. Estava cansado, realmente, mas ainda sentia o temor daqueles pesadelos.

Temor que foi caindo aos poucos, a cada carícia leve em suas costas, ao se dar conta de que estava sendo protegido por Kusanagi. Estava se sentindo pouco mais seguro ao seu lado. E segurança lhe era uma sensação desconhecida... mas muito prazerosa.

Um prazer bem diferente do qual já estava acostumado. Seu cuidado e proteção lhe era algo novo, mas estranhamente não se sentiu pequeno, ou fraco por aquilo. Era bom e confortável.

Não era vergonha.

O sono foi natural. Não houve obstáculos. Seus próprios pensamentos o acalmaram. Temia pelo que pudesse acontecer no futuro, mas agora entendia que era um desperdício de tempo. Seu relacionamento com Kyo já tinha dificuldades demais para que mais uma fosse inventada. Não podia mais encontrar pretextos para se afastarem. Queria-o por perto, queria mais daquele conforto e segurança.

Talvez fosse esse desejo que o fazia ser humano. O amor que sentia por Kyo, a confiança que tinha por ele... e agora também suas fraquezas.

Foi assim que o sono o levou, tranqüilo por seus atos, protegido pelos cuidados de Kyo, descobrindo sua humanidade naquilo que tentou evitar durante toda sua vida: seus medos.

**Fim**


End file.
